Le jour où tout peut basculer
by acidofilo
Summary: Cette journée s'annonçait magnifique mais un élément imprévu va se produire dans la vie de Jane et Maura.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: une histoire courte, basée sur une idée qui était dans un coin de ma tête et que j'ai enfin réussi à poser sur le papier. Pour toute histoire qu'elle soit faite d'un seul ou de plusieurs chapitres, il m'est indispensable de me faire conseiller par un beta reader. Jo a tenu ce rôle pour cette histoire et je la remercie sincèrement. En espérant que vous apprécierez ce premier chapitre.**

Maura avait pris une semaine de repos pour être avec leur fille Léa pendant ses vacances et profiter pleinement d'elle. Malgré son emploi du temps allégé, les moments avec elle étaient encore trop rares à son goût. Jane n'avait, quant à elle, pas pu se libérer de son travail. La brigade des Homicides étaient surchargée et cela n'avait laissé aucune chance à Jane de pouvoir partir quelques jours avec sa famille.

Maura préparait le petit-déjeuner dans leur cuisine. Des fruits, quelques toasts et un excellent café fumant dans un mug l'attendaient sur le comptoir. Alors qu'elle finissait de disposer les derniers quartiers d'orange, elle entendit des bruits de pas derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit leur petite fille de cinq ans descendant les escaliers avec son petit pingouin en peluche qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

Maura alla vers elle et attendit qu'elle arrive en bas pour l'accueillir dans ses bras. La petite fille était tout juste sortie de son sommeil.

« Léa, petit cœur, que fais tu debout si tôt? Tu devrais encore être dans ton lit et dormir à cette heure là. Regarde! Tu n'es même pas réveillée. »

Maura accroupi, passa une main dans la chevelure dorée et toute ébouriffée de sa petite fille. Léa se pelotonna contre la poitrine de sa maman qui l'enlaça.

Maura ferma les yeux, profitant de cet instant. Ces moments étaient précieux pour elle. Elle aurait aimé faire ses gestes plus souvent pour montrer à Léa qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout.

La petite fille fit un gros bisous sur la joue de sa maman avant de se dégager de son étreinte et alla s'installer sur le tabouret qui lui était réservé.

Maura se leva et se mit à préparer un grand bol de chocolat chaud. Léa posa son pingouin à côté d'elle puis en regardant sa maman dit : « C'est ce matin que l'on va chercher le cadeau d'anniversaire de maman? Tu as promis que je choisirais avec toi, le pendentif. »

« En effet, nous irons dès que nous aurons fini ce merveilleux petit-déjeuner . »

« Elle va être super contente quand je vais lui donner ce soir! »

« Bien sûr! Et on va lui préparer également un délicieux repas avec un gâteau couvert de crème. Tu m'aideras à le fabriquer cet après-midi, d'accord? »

« Oui! Oui! Un gros gâteau avec pleins de bougies! » dit Léa en tapant dans ses mains, toute excitée de faire la surprise à sa maman.

« Calme toi! Prenons les choses dans l'ordre. Il faut d'abord finir tout ton petit-déjeuner. Et aujourd'hui, ton gentil pingouin reste sur le tabouret à côté de toi. Il ne boit pas de chocolat. C'est bien compris? » demanda Maura en indiquant du doigt la peluche.

« Oui maman. De toute façon, il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait plus le chocolat chaud! » répondit Léa d'un air sérieux.

Maura sourit à la remarque de sa fille. Elles commencèrent leur petit festin matinal dans la bonne humeur.

Jane et Frost travaillaient sur le meurtre d'un prêteur sur gage. Les derniers indices les menaient tout droit vers un certain Jimmy Falco. La vidéo du magasin le montrait en train d'insulter sérieusement le propriétaire de la boutique. Il était le dernier client et il avait l'air très nerveux et instable.

Après s'être rendus à son domicile où il n'y avait personne, les deux détectives se dirigeaient maintenant vers un bar _Le Vénus _dans lequel leur suspect avait été aperçu.

Ils arrivèrent en même temps que la voiture de patrouille, appelée en renfort qui se gara toutes sirènes hurlantes.

Lorsque Jane descendit de voiture, elle était furieuse car elle savait que Falco avait sûrement entendu les sirènes et que son intention de le questionner sans le brusquer venait de tomber à l'eau. L'homme avait sans aucun doute pris peur.

Elle ordonna à Frost de rentrer dans le bar avec un policier puis se dirigea avec l'autre patrouilleur vers la porte de secours à l'arrière du bâtiment.

Comme l'avait imaginé Jane, Falco avait entendu les sirènes, s'était précipité vers la sortie de secours et courait maintenant dans la ruelle.

Jane, qui l'avait vu, s'était mis à sa poursuite en compagnie du patrouilleur. Au bout de plusieurs mètres de course, il se retourna et ouvrit le feu sur les deux policiers. Une balle toucha le jeune policier au niveau de l'épaule et une autre se logea dans un mûr de la ruelle. Jane s'agenouilla près de son collègue pour évaluer la blessure qui n'était pas très grave et le patrouilleur lui fit signe de continuer, ça allait pour lui.

Jane se mit à nouveau à la poursuite de Falco. Il avait pris de l'avance mais elle réussit à reprendre du terrain, suffisamment pour le voir entrer dans un magasin. Il avait décidé de rentrer dans cette boutique pour se cacher. Mais son entrée brutale et l'arme qu'il tenait à la main, créèrent un mouvement de panique et les clients se ruèrent dehors. Il agrippa deux personnes qui voulaient sortir. Il s'en servirait comme otages si jamais les choses tournaient mal pour lui dans les prochaines heures.

« Vous deux, vous restez là! » dit il en les poussant vers le fond de la boutique.

« Les autres vous sortez! Tous! » cria-t-il en tirant un coup de feu en l'air.

En un instant , le magasin se vida, seul restaient ses deux otages, une femme et une petite fille. Falco les fixait d'un regard noir et méchant. Il semblait avoir perdu toute humanité.

La jeune femme serrait dans ses bras la petite fille qui pleurait et essuyait ses larmes.

« Chut. » murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille de l'enfant.

« Ne pleure pas, ça va aller. »

L'homme s'approcha et pris la femme par le cou pour la plaquer violemment contre le mur.

« Maman! Maman! » hurla la petite terrorisée.

« Vous essayer une fois de vous échapper et je la tue. C'est clair? » demanda-t-il en la fixant dans les yeux.

La femme hocha légèrement la tête pour montrer qu'elle avait compris le message. Il relâcha sa pression et la poussa par terre près de la petite qui pleurait. Elle s'assit et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler priant pour qu'elles sortent saines et sauves de cet endroit.

Jane arriva à la hauteur de la boutique. Elle décida de ne pas attendre les renforts et entra.

Elle se figea dès qu'elle fut à l'intérieur car elle vit que Falco menaçait avec son arme une jeune femme et une petite fille, qui n'étaient autre que Maura et Léa.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Deuxième chapitre! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires. Merci Jo pour ton aide.**

« Ne vous approchez pas! Et jetez votre arme ! » cria Falco.

Ses yeux balayaient la bijouterie cherchant une sortie. Jane était encore sous le choc, sa femme et sa fille étaient retenues en otage. Elle n'entendit même pas Falco la menacer. Elle ne voyait plus que Maura et Léa.

« Lachez votre arme ou je descend la petite! » hurla une deuxième fois Falco.

Jane cligna des yeux, elle revint à la réalité. Elle pointait toujours son arme vers l'homme.

Dehors, voyant les gens sortirent en courant de la bijouterie, Frost s'approcha doucement de la vitrine. Il comprit aussitôt la situation dans laquelle se trouvait sa coéquipière. Il prit son portable et appela tout d'abord les renforts puis Korsak pour lui expliquer les évènements. Peu de temps après, un blindé du SWAT et plusieurs unités de police se trouvèrent devant la bijouterie.

Falco vit les unités spéciales se déployer. Il se mit derrière les otages et pointa directement son arme sur la tempe de Maura. Jane sentit la rage montée en elle mais elle savait qu'elle devait se maîtriser pour garder le contrôle de la situation.

« Maman! » cria Léa en voyant Jane. Elle lâcha Maura pour aller la rejoindre mais Falco la retint par le col de son manteau et la jeta contre lui violement.

« Reste là, toi! »

« Ne la touchez pas! » crièrent Maura et Jane d'une même voix.

Maura voulut se lever mais elle n'eu pas le temps qu'un coup de poing vint la frapper au niveau de la tempe. Elle s'écroula.

« Non! » cria Jane.

Elle pensa tirer sur Falco mais il menaçait directement Léa et elle ne pouvait prendre aucun risque.

« C'est ta maman? » demanda-t-il à la petite terrorisée qui ne répondit pas.

« Intéressant. Alors, maman, vous allez m'aider à sortir de là et le plus vite possible. »

Jane ne voyant pas d'autres issues dans l'immédiat, accepta.

« Laissez moi appeler mon partenaire pour arranger votre sortie. Je vous promet qu'il n'y aura pas de coup fourré. » dit Jane

« Ok mais donnez moi d'abord votre arme ou je descend l'une des deux! »

Jane baissa son arme, la posa à terre et la poussa avec son pied vers l'homme.

« Parfait et maintenant passez votre coup de fil et ensuite rejoignez les. Je veux vous garder à l'œil. »

Frost écouta les instructions de Jane. Il l'informa que les possibilités pour les snipers de tirer étaient nulles, elle comprit qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir sortir sa famille de là. Falco trouvait que Jane parlait un peu trop à son goût, il commença à douter et il lui ordonna de lui passer le téléphone. Il poussa Jane vers Maura et Léa puis il fit comprendre à Frost qu'il n'hésiterait pas tuer un des otages s'il sentait que quelque chose clochait.

Une fois regroupées, Jane serra Léa très fort contre elle puis prit le visage de Maura entre ses mains. Elle avait une blessure ouverte à l'endroit où Falco l'avait frappé.

« Maura….Maura, s'il te plait , ouvre les yeux. » dit Jane.

« Maman!» dit Léa en prenant la main de Maura.

Maura ouvrit les yeux et vit les deux visages penchés sur elle.

« Léa, Jane. » murmura-t-elle.

« Doucement. » dit Jane en l'aidant à s'asseoir.

« Maman, tu saignes à la tête. Tu as mal? » demanda Léa.

« Ca va, Léa, je ne sens presque rien. » répondit Maura pour rassurer sa fille et en touchant sa tempe. Elle regarda dans la direction de l'homme debout près du comptoir qui parlait toujours au téléphone.

« Jane, qu'allons nous faire? »

« Frost s'occupe de trouver la voiture que Falco a demandé. Cependant il m'a fait comprendre que je devrais le maitriser moi-même. Les snipers n'ont pas d'ouverture pour un tir propre. » murmura Jane.

« Je veux t'aider. Je peux essayer de lui parler pour le raisonner ou au moins le distraire suffisamment pour que tu puisses intervenir. » répondit tout bas Maura.

« Maura, je ne veux pas que tu risques ta vie. Léa et toi, êtes les deux personnes les plus importantes de ma vie. Je prendrais les risques toute seule. »

« Non Jane, ce n'est pas parce que tu es détective, qu'il faut que se soit toi qui prenne tous les risques. Léa a besoin de ses deux mamans et tu sais que toutes les deux, nous sommes complémentaires. Je pense que nous nous en sortirons seulement si nous faisons cela ensemble. » répondit Maura en prenant les mains de sa femme.

Jane fixa Maura un petit moment puis acquièsa. Elle l'embrassa sur le front ainsi que sa petite fille.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Voici le dernier chapitre. Merci à vous, lecteurs, pour votre fidélité. Merci particulièrement, à ceux qui ont la gentillesse d'envoyer leurs commentaires. Pour finir, merci Jo pour tes précieux conseils. A bientôt!**

Falco se trouvait toujours derrière le comptoir mais il semblait de plus en plus agité.

« Je commence à trouver le temps long! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait votre coéquipier? Je veux ma voiture et toute de suite! Appelez-le maintenant !» dit il en s'approchant de Jane et pointant son arme vers Léa.

Jane prit son téléphone et fit le numéro de Frost.

« Frost, où en es-tu? Il s'impatiente et ce n'est pas bon pour nous. Je sens qu'il va péter un plomb, il a déjà tiré sur un flic. »

« La voiture est prête. Mais tu dois lui faire comprendre qu'on ne lui donnera qu'en échange de ta famille. »

« Ok mais je ne sais pas s'il va être d'accord. » répondit Jane sentant le regard de Falco posé sur elle. Puis elle raccrocha.

« Avec quoi, je ne serai pas d'accord? » dit-il d'un ton maussade.

« La voiture est prête mais ils veulent que vous relâchiez deux otages. » lui dit-elle en lui montrant sa femme et sa fille.

« Il est hors de question que je me sépare d'elles. Elles sont mon assurance vie. Elles viennent avec moi, comme ça vos collègues ne piègeront pas la voiture et ils ne nous suivront pas. Et ce n'est pas négociable! cria Falco.

Jane sentait la situation lui échapper, elle comprit qu'elle aurait du mal à convaincre Falco de ne pas emmener Maura et Léa.

« Réfléchissez! Ma fille est terrorisée et ma femme est blessée. Elles ne feraient que vous gêner. Elles sont plutôt des poids morts qu'autre chose. Prenez-moi à leur place! »

« Jane, non! » cria Maura

« Vous me sous-estimez, détective. Il est hors de question que je vous emmène. Je n'aurais aucune chance. Vous êtes flic. Dès que j'aurais le dos tourné, vous en profiteriez pour me neutraliser. »

« Falco, vous ne pouvez pas emmener avec vous ma petite fille. » coupa Maura.

« Ce n'est qu'une enfant, elle ne devrait pas affronter ce genre de situation, à son âge. Vous ne pouvez pas lui faire endurer cette épreuve. »

« Elle est ma meilleure carte pour me sortir de là. » répondit il.

Il s'approcha de Léa qui était réfugiée dans les bras de Jane. Il regarda la petite fille.

« S'il vous plaît, ne faites rien que vous pourriez regretter. Laissez partir Léa » dit Maura.

« Elle a raison, Falco, elle n'a pas à subir tout ça. Je sais que vous avez un fille. Pensez-vous qu'elle serait fière de son père en ce moment ? » dit Jane.

Une lueur apparut dans les yeux de Falco. Jane venait de toucher un point sensible. Un silence pesant régna dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes.

« Ok, la petite peut partir ainsi que vous. Je vous libère dès que j'ai la voiture. » dit il soudainement en s'adressant à Jane.

« Par contre, je vous garde avec moi. » dit il en indiquant Maura du doigt.

Il prit Maura pour la pousser derrière le comptoir.

« Ne faites pas de mal à ma maman! » cria Léa.

Au même moment le téléphone de Jane sonna. Il lui fit signe de répondre. C'était Frost lui disant que la voiture se trouvait devant la boutique et lui demandant si elle avait réussi à négocier la libération de sa famille.

Jane expliqua brièvement les arrangements passés avec Falco qui ne la quittait pas des yeux et écoutait ce qu'elle disait.

Frost comprit que cette prise d'otage était loin d'être finie.

Lorsqu'elle raccrocha, Falco lui ordonna de ne pas bouger jusqu'à ce que lui et Maura soient montés dans la voiture, sinon elle allait le regretter.

« Maman! Ne pars pas! » dit Léa en se précipitant dans les jambes de Maura.

« Ecoute-moi, ma chérie. Maman va te conduire près d'oncle Frost. Il est dehors et il t'attend. Le monsieur m'emmène juste dans sa voiture et après il me laisse rentrer à la maison. »

Elle embrassa sa fille tendrement avant de lever les yeux vers Jane. Les paroles étaient inutiles. Dans le regard de Jane, on pouvait lire ' je te sortirai de là'.

« Allez, va avec maman. » dit Maura, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Léa alla se réfugier près de Jane.

Falco prit Maura par les épaules pour s'en servir comme bouclier. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient vers l'entrée de la boutique, Jane prit Léa et la déposa derrière le comptoir. Elle lui fit signe de ne pas bouger.

Maura ouvrit la porte.

Le visage de Maura apparut. Elle confirma à Falco que la voiture était là et que la route était dégagée.

Il décida d'avancer, toujours plaqué contre elle, son arme pointée vers elle.

Quand tout à coup, elle se retrouva projetée en avant. Elle perdit l'équilibre et tomba au sol lourdement. Falco se retrouva également à terre.

Jane s'était précipitée et jetée sur Falco par derrière. Tous les trois étaient à terre. Jane chercha aussitôt l'arme qui avait échappé à Falco dans sa chute.

Elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

Il pointa son revolver en direction de Jane.

Un tir puis un deuxième brisèrent le silence.

Falco s'écroula. Une balle avait traversé son bras.

« Non! » cria Jane en se précipitant vers Maura allongée au sol.

Elle venait de voir une tache de sang au niveau de la poitrine de sa femme.

Maura saignait abondamment.

Juste avant le premier coup de feu, elle s'était relevée mais malheureusement le sniper avait appuyé sur la gâchette au même moment et elle avait reçu la balle destinée à Falco. Le deuxième projectile avait atteint sa cible, le preneur d'otages.

« Mon Dieu, Maura. » dit Jane en s'agenouillant près d'elle et les larmes dans les yeux.

La douleur était si vive que Maura ne put répondre.

En un éclair, les ambulanciers étaient autour d'elle pour stopper l'hémorragie.

Les policiers avaient menotté Falco et l'emmenaient dans un fourgon.

Jane était paralysée devant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Une petite voix la sortit de ses pensées. Léa s'était approchée de la porte d'entrée.

Pour qu'elle ne soit pas traumatisée, Jane la prit dans ses bras et alla vers Frost qui était dans la rue.

« Je vais voir comment va maman et je reviens toute de suite. » dit Jane en laissant Léa dans les bras de Frost.

Maura avait reçu une balle dans la poitrine. Les ambulanciers avaient réussi à la stabiliser. La balle s'était apparamment logée juste au-dessus du cœur mais n'avait pas fait de dommages irrémédiables d'après eux.

Jane accompagna Maura jusqu'à l'ambulance. Elle avait du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Les médicaments qui la soulageaient, l'assommaient également.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien Jane. Une petite intervention chirurgicale et je serai bientôt à la maison. Veille bien sur Léa dans les prochains jours car elle aura sûrement des cauchemars. Elle..Elle.. »

Maura ne put finir sa phrase, les médicaments étaient plus forts que sa volonté de rester éveillée.

Jane l'embrassa sur le front et laissa les secouristes l'emmener à l'hôpital. Elle la retrouverait de toute façon là-bas car Léa devait voir un médecin pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien.

Les semaines qui suivirent furent rythmées par des allers-retours hôpital-maison. Le lieutenant Cavanaugh avait donné un congé exceptionnel à Jane pour qu'elle puisse prendre soin de sa famille.

Maura se remettait lentement de sa blessure mais, aujourd'hui, elle sortait de l'hôpital.

Jane et Léa étaient venues la chercher.

Quand elle ouvrit la porte de leur maison, elle s'immobilisa et les larmes apparurent dans ses yeux.

« Oh, mon dieu! C'est magnifique! » dit elle.

« C'est maman et moi qui avons tout décoré! dit Léa en prenant la main de Maura et l'emmenant à l'intérieur.

La pièce était remplie de roses rouges et blanches avec des bougies allumées. Des bouquets et des pétales étaient posés partout dans le salon.

Une banderole écrite par Léa souhaitait la bienvenue à Maura.

« J'ai écrit toute seule les mots » dit Léa toute fière en indiquant la banderole.

« Merci, ma puce, c'est magnifique. » répondit Maura en embrassant sa fille.

« Jane, c'est époustouflant, vous êtes merveilleuses toutes les deux. »

Jane rejoignit sa femme et sa fille dans la pièce.

Les lumières des bougies vacillaient.

Jane s'approcha de Maura et l'embrassa puis embrassa sa fille.

« Merci Jane. Grâce à toi notre famille est à nouveau réunie. J'ai eu si peur pendant cette horrible journée. J'ai cru ne jamais vous revoir lorsqu'on se dirigeait vers la voiture. Léa et moi étions parties chercher un cadeau pour ton anniversaire. Nous voulions t'offrir un bijou qui symbolise notre amour pour toi » dit Maura en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Elle invita Jane à la rejoindre.

« Je sais que ton anniversaire est passé mais un cadeau n'arrive jamais trop tard.

Léa, peux tu aller chercher la petite boîte que je t'ai demandé de cacher l'autre jour. »

La fillette courut vers sa chambre pour ramener le cadeau. Elle le tendit à Jane.

« Tiens maman, c'est pour toi. On l'a choisi ensemble avec maman. »

Jane regarda la boîte puis l'ouvrit. Dedans se trouvait un pendentif, disposé en forme de cœur. Elle le prit délicatement entre ses doigts pour l'admirer. De fines mailles en argent formaient le pendentif et en son milieu se trouvaient trois lettres J L M.

« Il te plait? » demanda Léa

« Il est magnifique. Je ne sais pas quoi dire » répondit Jane les larmes aux yeux.

« Ce sont nos initiales. » poursuivit la petite fille toute excitée.

« Et en plus, si un jour j'ai un petit frère ou une petite sœur, on pourra ajouter son initiale. »

Jane et Maura sourirent à la remarque de leur fille.

« Merci à vous deux. Nous allons ,alors, fêter le retour de maman et mon anniversaire ce soir. » dit Jane encore émue.

Elle se leva pour aller dans la cuisine. Alors qu'elle mettait les verres sur le comptoir de la cuisine, elle observait en même temps les deux amours de sa vie sur le canapé en train de parler et de sourire.

Sa famille était à nouveau réunie et le cours de leur vie pouvait reprendre.


End file.
